


Underneath

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Blaine. Just come here, I promise I won't do anything. Well, anything you won't like." (Written for the 2015 Klaine Advent Challenge. Day 21:Underneath)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaed, so please notify me of any mistakes. Thank you in advance!

Kurt is standing underneath the doorway, bouncing on his feet excitedly. Okay, it may not be anything _that_ amazing, but they've never done this before, even though they've been together for a long time.

"Blaine, Blaine, come here!" Kurt hollers.

"What is it?" Blaine yells back, his footsteps echoing as he makes his way across their house.

"Just come!" Kurt responds.

"One of my favourite things to do." Blaine says, now in the same room.

When he sees his husband leaning slightly against the doorway leading from the living room to the kitchen, Blaine becomes quite confused.

"What did you want?" he asks.

"Come here." Kurt beckons, a twinkle in his eyes.

"This isn't another attempt at a food fight, is it? Because you and I both know just how difficult it is to get flour and egg off a sweater." he says, his reluctance evident.

"No, Blaine, that's not it. Just come here, I promise I won't do anything. Well, anything you won't like."

"Well, alright, I guess." he relents and steps forward.

Kurt gestures for him to come closer and closer, until they're practically pressed up against each other. Kurt smiles warmly at him and then glances up. He makes an expression of surprise and tugs at Blaine's sleeve, and says

"Blaine, look." He nods his head upwards.

Blaine glances up and is surprised to see misteltoe hanging from a little hook. He smiles widely and looks back down to Kurt.

"How did you get that up there without me even noticing? It wasn't there when I came into the room."

"Ah. Magic." Kurt responds, acting as if he was genuinely sad he couldn't tell him the truth.

"Well, I guess now we are obliged to kiss, huh?" Blaine announces.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, if we have to." Kurt says cheekily, earning a light chuckle from Blaine.

Blaine leans in a fraction and bumps their noses together. Kurt leans in the rest of the way and they smile into the kiss.

"Seriously, though; how did you get that up there?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets, Blaine." Kurt responds, his tone completely serious.

They both laugh. And then they make out underneath that doorway, just a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on Tumblr at http://musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/135643727900/underneath for anyone interested.


End file.
